


EXO Drabble Collection

by Lola_Tenshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles surrounding the members and pairings of EXO. Details of the drabbles can be found at the beginning of each chapter. Ch7: XiuHun - Sleepy morning cuddles AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tease [fem!SuChen | Highschool!AU]

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Tease  
>  **Pairing** : (fem!)Suho/Chen  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Warning** : Genderswitch (Joonmyun: Junmi, Jongdae: Jungda, Baekhyun: Baekhee, Chanyeol: Chanmi)  
>  **Word Count** : 633  
>  **Summary** : Jungda enjoys teasing Student Council president Kim Junmi, who is also her girlfriend. Highschool!AU

If there is one thing Jungda hates about attending class, it's having class when it's unbearably hot and humid. In a classroom without an air conditioner, no less.

Their History teacher isn't immune to the temperatures, long graying hair pulled back in a messy bun and the back of her neck a light pink while she writes notes on the white board.

Not that many students are paying attention or writing notes, despite her best efforts to keep the class paying attention. It's just too hot for them to care, Jungda one of the many having given up at the beginning of class.

As far as Jungda can tell, there's only one person diligently taking notes, and that's because the person is sitting next to her. She glances over and watches as Student Council President Kim Junmi scribbles words into her notebook, only pausing long enough to read any new text written on the board. Jungda smiles fondly, wondering how she can get the other girl's attention without alerting everyone else.

The problem solves itself when Junmi suddenly stiffens, gaze flickering up to meet Jungda's as though she had felt Jungda's stare. Her brows raise as she stares at Jungda for a moment then flicks her eyes down to Jungda's blank notebook. Jungda doesn't even bother averting her own eyes when Junmi's becomes chiding, instead shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

Junmi's cheeks turn a darker pink, and the older girl turns her head away. She doesn't return to her notes, instead tapping out a random rhythm with her pencil, and that's how Jungda knows her concentration has been broken.

Jungda smirks to herself, a mischievous tilt to the corners of her lips. If there is one thing she prides herself on, it's her ability to make the normally focused girl distracted. Something she's gotten good at over the year they've dated.

Wanting to see how far she can push her luck, Jungda slowly moves her foot hoping to catch the other off guard. When it appears as though Junmi has no idea what's about to happen, Jungda gently nudges her foot along the side of Junmi's calf, startling the girl into jumping slightly in her seat. She shoots Jungda a glare, faltering when the younger sticks out her tongue to wet her lower lip suggestively.

Turning back to her notebook, Junmi hastily writes something on the bottom corner of her notes, and slides it closer so that Jungda can read it. There, in Junmi's slanted handwriting, reads: _'Start taking notes, Jungda! Class is almost over'_.

A quick look at the clock proves Junmi to be right, they only have 15 minutes left, then they're free to go home.

Making sure Junmi is still looking, Jungda playfully pretends to be feeling sulky as she makes a show of finally writing notes. Junmi sighs, eyes rolling, and reaches out to run a finger lightly over the back of Jungda's closest hand. It's a small, almost insignificant gesture, but it still has Jungda leaning over her desk in an attempt to hide the pleased grin stretching out across her face.

Based off the amused snort Junmi lets out, Jungda isn't successful at all, and resigns herself to waiting until after class is over to get back at her girlfriend when they've left the school building.

(That is, until Junmi rudely reminds her after class that she has a Student Council meeting and Jungda is working on a class project with Baekhee and Chanmi. Instead, she presses the older girl up against her locker in the deserted hallway for a brief but heated lip lock, leaving a spluttering Junmi to skip towards the library. There will probably be consequences for what she just did, but Jungda looks forward it.)


	2. In Your Space [fem!BaekYeol | Space Pirates AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title** : In Your Space  
>  **Pairing** : (fem)Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Warning** : Genderswitch, OT12  
>  **Word Count** : 1070  
>  **Summary** : Space Pirates!AU. Baekhee wouldn't trade her life as a space pirate for anything.

After carefully putting in the last of the coordinates in the navigation panel, Baekhee sits back with a tired sigh. Pulling 15 hour shifts was always draining but unavoidable for their small 12 member crew. There are only two other crew members who know how to use the navigation panel, one of whom is currently bed ridden with a fever and the other her captain.

Speaking of whom, is currently whispering quietly with the ship's first officer while waiting on Baekhee's report.

"All set, Captain," Baekhee chimes, twirling her chair around to face the older woman, quickly flashing her fingers in the shape of a "V" at the side of her face. "The autopilot has been set with our final destination, and should be fine with minimal supervision."

"Thank you, Baekhee." Captain Junmi smiles gratefully. "Now, I believe you've just had a long shift so I'm ordering you to bed."

"Will do, Captain! I'll see you in the morning."

Baekhee grabs the leather jacket hanging off her chair, having been abandoned halfway through her shift, and makes for the doors leading out of the bridge. The automatic doors are just opening when Minseo, one of the ship's mechanics, speaks up from where she's bent over her own panel monitoring the ship's status.

"Baekhee, do me a favor and grab Chanyeon, will you? I think she's been up just as long as you fiddling with the dishwasher." Minseo rolls her eyes. "We can survive without a dishwasher long enough for her to rest up. It'll give Lu Hua something to do other than hang off of me while we're in between jobs."

The two share a grin, though Minseo's has just a touch of fondness to it.

"You're so mean to her, Unnie," Baekhee chuckles.

Minseo shrugs, "She's used to it."

Baekhee leaves the bridge, more of a cockpit than an actual bridge, and makes her way down the small hallway. As she makes her way to the kitchen, right arm stretched out so her hand is brushing along the wall, Baekhee contemplates about her small family (tied in friendship and not blood). For a small band of pirates in space, they do surprisingly well, the ship one testament to that. While this wasn't the path she had dreamed for herself when she was younger, it's not something she would change for the world now. Not with the support and love she's gotten from her crew.

Especially from Chanyeon.

Who, Baekhee notes upon entering the room designated as a kitchen, is covered with a surprising amount of grease for someone who's only task has been working on a dishwasher.

Chanyeon has the machine pulled away from the wall, and is currently kneeling next to it in complete concentration. She's wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, the top half of which is hanging at her waist, and a white wife beater which does nothing to hide her bright orange sports bra underneath. (When Chanyeon had first bought the jump suit, Baekhee had complained loudly but fell silent at Chanyeon's pleas of it being vintage and currently fashionable. While Baekhee still feels strongly against it, she has to admit it looks nice worn like this as it shows off the lithe muscles Chanyeon as developed over the years of manual labor).

Baekhee clears her throat, "Chanyeon?"

The other girl jerks, body spinning around at the sound of her name. Then it's Baekhee who's fighting against a strong flinch at the sight of even more grease and unidentifiable liquids smeared across Chanyeon's face and clothes.

"Baekhee," Chanyeon grins, moving forward to hug the shorter girl but stopping short when said shorter girl holds up her hands. Her grin morphs into a pout when she notices the way Baekhee is surveying her outfit.

"Minseo said the only thing you've been doing was tinkering with the dishwasher, why are you so dirty?"

Chanyeon's pout turns sheepish, "Well, I had to get some grease from out back, and accidentally got it all over my hands. It kind of spread from there."

Baekhee shakes her head. "Well, I guess that means you'll be taking a shower before sleeping then."

"Of course! I was already planning on it!" Chanyeon whines. "I'm almost done, I think. I can take a shower then."

"Nope, we'll be going now. Minseo's orders," Baekhee grins, starting to reach forward and grab the taller girl's hands but quickly rethinking her action. She pulls her hand back and nods with her head for Chanyeon to follow her.

"Will you at least join me in the shower? And spend the night in my room?" Chanyeon pleads, eyes wide while they make the short trek towards her room.

Baekhee takes another look at the grease stains. "I'll make you a deal," she starts, "if you tell Kyungri that I'm staying in your room, and get some of those grease stains off first, then I'll join you."

"Baekhee," Chanyeon whines, face falling at the thought of telling her roommate that. "Do you want me to die? I can't tell Kyungri that!"

"Well that's the deal, because I'm not going to tell her," Baekhee shrugs. She's already perpetually on Kyungri's shit list as is, no need to make it worse.

"Really you two," a voice speaks from behind them. It's Kyungri whose long black hair is wet from a shower and freshly dressed for hanging around the ship, not sleeping. "If Baekhee wants to spend the night that's fine with me, I just got up so I won't be around."

"Yes! Thank you, Kyungri!' Chanyeon smiles widely.

Kyungri smiles back, but it quickly turns to something much more ominous. "Just don't use my bed, and the room better not smell like sex when I do return later."

Baekhee and Chanyeon both nod, Baekhee even going the distance to hold out her pinky finger, to which Kyungri shakes her head and walks away muttering something about it being her turn to train their newest additions to the crew.

"That's part one of my side of the deal done," Chanyeon reminds, bounding into her room and gathering her towel. Baekhee follows her with a fond grin.

"But that wasn't the only part, so you better get going," Baekhee teases, slapping the other girl's ass where there conveniently isn't any grease.

She chuckles when Chanyeon practically runs out of the room, gathering her own supplies and following her girlfriend at a more sedate pace.


	3. Sunday Morning [SuLay]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title** : Sunday Morning  
>  **Pairing** : Suho/Lay  
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Word count** : 361  
>  **Warnings** : Excessive fluff and cuteness???  
>  **Summary** : Quiet mornings shared with his boyfriend are always Joonmyun's favorite way to start the day.  
>  **Author's Note** : A short drabble set in the same universe as [Three is (Never) a Crowd](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4643613), as a prequel of sorts so there's no Jongdae.

It's quiet, the only sounds coming from Joonmyun sipping his coffee and Yixing's quiet scribbling. The news is playing on the television, but muted with subtitles to keep the quiet atmosphere. Joonmyun sits on one side of the couch, with Yixing stretched out using Joonmyun's thigh as a pillow. He's jotting down notes in a notebook meant for his music, and Joonmyun watches on fondly at how focused Yixing is.

This early morning peace is still new to Joonmyun, Yixing having only moved into his apartment a month ago, and it's a novelty he doesn't think he'll ever get over. In the year and a half they've dated, Joonmyun still finds himself ridiculously enamored by each of Yixing's little quirks. Like how he furrows his brows and sticks out his tongue when he's deep in concentration, just like he is now.

He's so in the moment, Joonmyun doesn't realize his hand is moving until he's carding his fingers through Yixing's hair, gently parting the soft brown locks. Yixing pauses his writing long enough to shoot Joonmyun a fond smile, then returns to his work. Joonmyun takes that as his go ahead to keep up with the action, finding the motion to be just as relaxing as if he were the one having his hair played with.

Turning his gaze back to the television, Joonmyun only half pays attention to the stories being reported, instead reflecting on how, in the past month of living with his boyfriend, his feelings have grown far beyond what he ever expected. Each and every day has shown him just how much of an angel the other is, to which Yixing quickly denies with red cheeks whenever Joonmyun voices the thought aloud. Yixing likes to say that it's Joonmyun who's an angel, an embarrassing one, but still an angel. Joonmyun lets Yixing think what he wants, because it's not changing his mind.

In some ways it's kind of terrifying, thinking about how much his love will grow as their relationship goes on. But at the same time it's thrilling, especially knowing that Yixing feels the same way.

And in the end, Joonmyun wouldn't trade it for anything.


	4. You and Me [fem!LaySoo | Highschool/College!AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title** : You and Me  
>  **Pairing** : (girls!Kyungsoo/Lay)  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Warnings** : Genderswitch  
>  **Word Count** : 704  
>  **Summary** : Kyungsoon doesn't appreciate it when other people get touchy with her girlfriend.

Kyungsoon tries not to be obvious about it, she really does. But it's hard to contain her growing displeasure when Chanyeol won't keep his hands to himself.

She tries to ignore him, knowing he's probably trying to rile her up, by focusing her attention on her other friends. It's lunch time, and by pure luck Kyungsoon's lunch is shared by all her friends. Baekhee and Jungda are cackling, most likely over a joke she missed, while Jungin naps with her forehead pressed against the table. Kyungsoon doesn't even bother looking at Sehun and Tao who are probably toeing the school's PDA line.

Without a place to direct her attention, Kyungsoon finds herself watching Chanyeol and Yixin again, both of whom had been discussing a science project earlier. Now, however, Chanyeol has moved on to teasing as he blows lightly on Yixin's neck knowing it's a sensitive spot for her. Yixin flinches back with a giggle, pushing at Chanyeol's face and whining for him to stop.

To anyone who isn't familiar with the group of friends, they'd think Chanyeol and Yixin were dating, or at least flirting. They aren't.

Because Yixin is dating Kyungsoon.

Who is about to snap and break off Chanyeol's hand if he doesn't stop touching Yixin.

Kyungsoon's attitude is made worse by the fact her patience has already been stretched thin. Between spending her morning listening to Jungda whine about the cute Student Council President, to having not seen Yixin in over a week, Kyungsoon has had about enough. 

It must show on her face because when she scoots her chair closer to Yixin's, eyes glaring threateningly at Chanyeol, he backs away quickly with a panicked look.

But now Yixin is also staring at her, worried. "Are you okay, Soon?"

Yixin doesn't use the affectionate name often, and it makes Kyungsoon's chest flutter slightly. She smiles at the other girl, "I'm fine. It's just been a long day, and I miss you."

"Miss me? But you're seeing me right now," the older girl laughs, smiling wide enough for an indent form in her check. It never fails to tempt Kyungsoon, who wants to poke the dimple.

"Yeah, seeing you and Chanyeol discuss a science project while I eat my lunch," Kyungsoon isn't sulking. She never sulks. Never.

"I'm sorry, Chanyeol and I can finish talking about it later. For now, you have my full attention." Yixin smiles, pulling her chair even closer so that they can lean against each other.

"You know, I'm surprised that you left your hair down today," Yixin comments off hand, brushing away long black strands from where they had risen to cling to her face. "You know your hair gets really staticy when the air is dry."

"I know, but my hair looked nice this morning, and I wanted to leave it down for a change." Kyungsoon pulls her hair down fruitlessly, watching as strands float back up when she lets go.

Yixin hums thoughtfully, pulling up her back that holds her school supplies along with other miscellaneous objects. "I have some hair ties if you want me to braid your hair, that should keep it in place."

The thought of Yixin's fingers weaving through her hair has Kyungsoon nodding, sitting up straighter to give her girlfriend room to work.

Yixin parts her hair in two, clearly intending on making two braids instead of one, and gets to work. It's as she's working on the second braid, the two of them having settled into a comfortable silence, that she speaks again.

"My parent's left last night for a business trip, and will be gone all weekend long. Do you want to come spend the night?" Yixin asks, gaze not moving from her work.

Kyungsoon has never been more grateful for the fact it's Friday.

"Yeah, I'll just need to head home after choir first to grab some stuff and let mom know where I'll be."

"Awesome! I can't wait to have you all by myself," Yixin says quietly. She finishes tying off the braid, and presses a soft kiss to Kyungsoon's cheek. When she pulls away, her own cheeks are flushed with excitement and only one thought goes through Kyungsoon's head.

She can't wait for tonight.


	5. Just the Two of Us [fem!LaySoo | Highschool/College!AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title** : Just the Two of Us  
>  **Pairing** : (girls!)Lay/Kyungsoo  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Warnings** : Genderswitch, smut, tribbing  
>  **Word Count** : 1711  
>  **Summary** : Yixin enjoys doting on and taking care of her girlfriend.  
>  **Note** : A continuation of my fem!LaySoo drabble You and Me. Hope you enjoy! :)

Yixin flinches, hand quickly withdrawing from where she had accidentally touched a hot cookie sheet while removing it from the oven. Kyungsoon is due to arrive any minute now, and Yixin wants to make sure the cookies she made are done. They're chocolate chip, Kyungsoon's favorite.

After the way Kyungsoon had looked so put out during lunch, Yixin wanted to do something for her and decided a homemade treat would do the trick. So she raced home, changed into a comfortable pair of pajama pants and dance t-shirt, and got to work.

She's just finally pulling them out, without burning herself this time, when she hears the doorbell. Placing the tray of cookies down, Yixin races to the door, flinging it open and grinning widely at Kyungsoon's surprised look. Her girlfriend had changed out of her school uniform and is wearing a cute flower print skirt and white blouse. Yixin also notes with pleasure that her hair is still in the two braids she did during lunch.

"Hey," she greats breathlessly, grabbing Kyungsoon's hand and dragging her into the house. Once the door is shut, she places a kiss on the younger's lips, lingering for only a moment before pulling away. Kyungsoon's cheeks are flushed, but she looks pleased, returning the greeting.

"I see you still have the braids in," Yixin points out, sounding more pleased than she intended.

Kyungsoon snorts, "I am. And I see you've put your hair in a ponytail." She suddenly squints. "Is that flour on your cheek?"

Yixin nods, "I made chocolate chip cookies for us to eat."

Kyungsoon perks up at the mention of cookies, "Really? You didn't have to, Yixin."

"But I wanted to, and that's all that matters."

"Fine, but are we only eating cookies tonight?" It's meant teasingly, but Yixin pouts back playfully.

"No, I thought we could also order pizza for dinner if you want."

"Sounds good," Kyungsoon smiles, reaching up and pulling Yixin into another, much longer, lip lock. Yixin relishes in the fluttery feeling in her gut, kissing back firmly as if she were trying to imprint Kyungsoon's lips onto her own.

When they pull away, it's Yixin who speaks. "Are you hungry yet? Or do you want to wait before ordering the pizza?"

"Let's wait," Kyungsoon murmurs, walking Yixin backwards into living room. "I'm not hungry for pizza right now."

Yixin peers down at her girlfriend. "Was that supposed to sound perverted? Because it did."

"Maybe," Kyungsoon teases with a grin, pushing Yixin down so she lands on the couch. The younger doesn't waste any time before siting down on Yixin's lap, legs pressing securely into the sides of Yixin's hip. "Are you complaining?"

"Nope, just wanted to make sure," Yixin smiles, wrapping her hand around the back of her girlfriends neck to drag her into a kiss. After spending a week away, Yixin's a tad bit impatient, and shows this by immediately nibbling on Kyungsoon's lower lip. Kyungsoon groans against her, parting her mouth just enough to grant Yixin access.

Instead, Yixin runs her tongue along the lower lip in a soothing manor, then sucks it between her own. It's something she had discovered Kyungsoon's is particularly weak for, the hands in her hair gripping tighter.

"Hey," Yixin pulls back just far enough to speak, eyes going cross-eyed when she tries looking at her girlfriend's face. "Do yo wanna move upstairs first?"

Kyungsoon shakes her head, "You said your parents are going to be gone all weekend long, right? Let's stay here."

Yixin chuckles, "We're going to ruin the couch. How am I suppose to explain that to my parents?"

"I don't know," Kyungsoon whines. "Go get a towel that we can sit on."

"Okay, lemme get up for a second then." Yixin taps the outside of Kyungsoon's thigh so her girlfriend will let her off the couch. Kyungsoon does, but with an impatient look on her face, put out by the delay.

Quickly leaving the living room, Yixin almost trips on the stairs in her haste to get to the upstairs linen closet where the extra towels are located. She grabs one, not really paying attention to which one she's grabbing, and races back down the stairs and into the living room. What awaits her has her face turning bright red, arousal clenching tightly in her lower belly, and leaves her throat feeling dry.

During her short trip away, Kyungsoon had removed her clothes and thrown them into a haphazard pile while she sits on the couch. Completely naked. If it weren't for the shade of pink on her girlfriend's cheeks, matched up with how her legs are crossed tightly, Yixin might not have picked up on how silly Kyungsoon feels in that moment.

"Are you done staring yet," Kyungsoon asks, flush becoming even darker. "You're wearing too much."

"If you say so," Yixin smiles gently, handing over the towel with the intent of making quick work of her own clothes. She doesn't get very far however, having only removed her shirt when Kyungsoon is upon her, hands coming up to palm her bare breasts, courtesy of her not wearing a bra.

Kyungsoon moves to stand on her toes, leaning up for another kiss while her hands slide down Yixin's sides to rest briefly at her hips. Then she hooks her fingers in the band of Yixin's pants and under and pushes them both down, lifting a leg to use her foot to push them the rest of the way down so they pool around Yixin's ankles. Yixin moans throatily, stepping out of the garments and walks over to the couch so the two of them can resume their earlier position on the couch.

It feels good like this, Kyungsoon's warm body pressed against her own, velvety skin feeling just like Yixin remembers from past times together. Kyungsoon edges even closer, squishing her larger boobs against Yixin's smaller ones, causing Yixin's breath to hitch at the friction against her sensitive nipples. The move also means that the apex of Kyungsoon's legs is now pressed firmly just above Yixin's pubic bone, and all Yixin can feel is how wet and warm her girlfriend is, no doubt leaving a glistening patch in her wake.

"Mmm," Kyungsoon hums, "I miss you."

Yixin has to swallow around the affection that suddenly lodges itself in her throat, reaching up to push Kyungsoon's hair behind her ear so she as a clear view of her girlfriends face. She takes in how Kyungsoon's eyes flutter as the other starts rocking gently, insistently pushing her vulva into Yixin's lower belly, flush continuing to darken. "Me too. But I always miss you when we're not together."

Kyungsoon briefly scowls, "You're so cheesy."

"But you already knew that about me," Yixin pouts back.

"I guess I did," Kyungsoon smiles fondly, shifting her weight so she's sitting on Yixin's left thigh. "Hey, lift up your leg for a moment. I want to try something."

Yixin furrows her brow in confusion, but does as her girlfriend asked, raising her right let and leaving room in between the appendage and couch. Kyungsoon immediately slides her left leg into the space, curling it so that its secure behind Yixin's back, and slides forward so the two are pressed against each other.

It's a little awkward, but the position makes it easier for them to be pressed together as intimately as they are. Then, when Kyungsoon's wet heat presses against Yixin's, they both moan, Yixin feeling like a shock of electricity shot up her spine.

"Mmm, good?" Kyungsoon asks, leaning in for a kiss that Yixin indulges.

"Yeah," Yixin hums back into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the other to pull her impossibly closer. "Are you sure about this position through? You don't feel like you're going to fall, do you? Because I can always move so-"

"Yixin! Stop talking," Kyungsoon pleads deliberately rotating her hips in a tight circle that have Yixin's eyes rolling to the back of her head with please. "I'm not going to fall, you're practically pinning my leg to the back of the couch."

"Okay, okay," Yixin amends. "I'm sorry, just don't stop please!"

Kyungsoon chuckles, "Now that request I can work with."

She continues the circular motion of her hips, the movement occasionally stuttering as particularly strong spikes of arousal overcome her body. Yixin goes back to sucking on Kyungsoon's lips, soon introducing her tongue in the mix to slide together with Kyungsoon's, and hopes the action muffles some of her louder groans.

They might never have done this particular action before, but Yixin is greatly enjoying the feel of her girlfriend's pulsing clit rub against her own. If anything, it makes her wetter than ever before, making the slide against each other much more smoother.

"Shit," Kyungsoon swears, signaling her impending orgasm. "I'm close, you?"

"Me too," Yixin replies.

"This feels so good, why haven't we done this before?"

"Probably because we hadn't thought of it before?"

"Rhetorical question," Kyungsoon retorts. "What did I say about talking?"

Yixin stays quiet this time, too focused on chasing her own pleasure now that she can feel it right around the corner, lurking just out of reach.

Kyungsoon must be feeling the same way, as at that moment she presses even harder against Yixin causing the older to gasp, whining herself.

"There, there, there, hnnng," Kyungsoon chants, body tensing as she comes. Yixin is tensing with her, eyes wide at the feeling of Kyungsoon's body pulsing intensely in orgasm against her own, triggering her own orgasm.

"Holy shit," she whispers, after the last of the intense shock waves leave her body. It's one of the best orgasms she's had to date, but now Yixin feels like she needs to lay down and nap away the drowsy feelings left afterwards.

"Holy shit is right," Kyungsoon returns the sentiment, smiling widely. "I love you."

Yixin feels the fondness returning. "I love you too." Then she adds, sulkily, "but you can be mean sometimes. You shouldn't ask me questions if you don't want me to answer."

Kyungsoon laughs, the chuckles reverberating through Yixin's body, and Yixin can't remember the last time she's felt so happy.

As long as she as Kyungsoon at her side, she'll continue to feel happy.


	6. Snow Day [fem!FanXing | AU]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title** : Snow Day  
>  **Pairing** : (girls!)Kris/Lay  
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Warning** : Genderswitch, Fluff  
>  **Word Count** : 1352  
>  **Summary** : Meixing wants to play in the snow, Yifei not so much.

Yifei is not fond of snow.

She doesn’t like the mess it makes, having spent too many winters helping her parents dig out walkways and cars while living in Canada, nor does she like how it looks when covered in sand. It’s difficult to walk on when icy, and soaks through her shoes with ease when slushy. It’s a hazard, and Yifei much prefers it when there isn’t snow on the ground.

Meixing doesn’t feel the same.

If Yifei had it her way, she’d hide away the whole snowy season in the apartment she shares with her girlfriend. Instead she’s currently listening to said girlfriend plead with her.

“Please?” Meixing asks again, head tilted up cutely from where she’s nestled into Yifei’s side. “It would be so much fun!”

Yifei tries not to look at her girlfriend, knowing one glance is all it will take to have her cave. “It’s snow, Mei. There isn’t even that much of it.”

“So? There’s a lot more here in Seoul then there was in China!” Meixing pouts. “Besides, I’ve never lived in Canada, so this is a lot of snow to me and I want play in it.”

“But it’s cold and wet,” Yifei tries protesting, still avidly looking away from her girlfriend. “We don’t have anything appropriate to wear, so our clothes would soak through and we’d freeze before we could have any fun.”

Meixing pulls away, the comfort of her small figure leaving Yifei causing the older to shiver. She looks down at her shorter girlfriend to see her looking around the room thoughtfully.

“I’m sure we can find something,” Meixing says slowly. “We have jackets, hats, and mittens.”

“But no boots or snow pants, which you wouldn’t catch me in unless I was dead.”

Meixing rolls her eyes. “You don’t think our boots would be warm enough?”

Yifei narrows her eyes. “I’m less concerned about the warmth then them keeping our feet dry. You know what it’s like to have wet feet, Mei.”

“Of course I do.” Meixing is back to pouting, leaving Yifei with a sinking feeling of guilt.

“Look, babe, I know you really want to go outside. But unless we think of something for boots and snow pants, we wouldn’t be very happy outside.” Yifei places both hands on Meixing’s shoulders, slowly reeling the girl in until she’s tucked underneath Yifei’s chin. With her arms curled around Meixing’s lower back, Yifei rocks them from side to side. “If you think of an idea, I’ll consider it then, okay?”

“Really?” Meixing’s voice is quiet, sounding putout.

“Yes, really. I promise.” Yifei pulls back enough to place a gentle kiss on Meixing’s forehead. “Until then, why don’t we think of something else to do?”

“Alright.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Come the next morning, Meixing has solved their boots and snow pants problem.

“We have our jogging pants,” she exclaims happily, smiling bright enough that her dimple is showing. “The waterproof ones that we use during the rainy season! As long as we wear warm pants underneath, maybe more than one layer, our legs should stay warm and dry.”

Yifei hadn’t thought about using their jogging pants before, it seemed like it might work.

“And I was looking online, and some people use plastic bags to cover their socks and keep their feet dry. It won’t keep our boots dry, but if we wear older ones that that we don’t care much about, we can place them next to the heater and hope for the best!”

Meixing is looking at her hopefully, and as much as Yifei wants to say no (because she really doesn’t like the snow), she can’t.

“Oh alright, we can go play in the snow,” she caves.

This is how, an hour later, Yifei finds herself in the nearby park surrounded by adults with pets and children. There are a few other couples hanging around, but they aren’t playing in the snow, they’re walking along paths while holding hands. Yifei does her best to ignore the few stares directed their way, no doubt attracted from the odd ensemble of clothes they’re wearing.

“Come on!” Meixing drags Yifei by the hand to a small section of snow that seems to be untouched. “What should we do first?”

“I don’t know, what do you want to do?”

“Hmm,” Meixing hums thoughtfully, bringing her hand up to poke at her lips. Yifei fights the urge to smile at how adorable her girlfriend is. “Snow angels?”

“Sounds perfect for you,” Yifei teases with a smile, immediately backing up when Meixing bends down to pick up a pile of snow.

“I change my mind, the first thing we’re doing is having a snowball fight.” The calm way Meixing says this doesn’t match the glint in her eye, or the way her gaze never leaves Yifei. 

An hour and a half later the two of them have concluded their snowball fight, finally made the snow angels, and made a poor attempt at building a snow fort (with too little snow that had been trampled on by too many feet).

By now Yifei has snow in her hair, down her jacket, and even in her pants where she can unfortunately feel how her underwear has soaked up most of the melted liquid. Meixing doesn’t seem to be better off, cheeks a bright rosy red and she wheezes out a chuckle at their sad looking fort.

“This was so much fun!” She exclaims, walking up to Yifei with a bright smile on her face. “Thank you for coming with me.”

“You don’t have to thank me, I had fun. It’s been awhile since I’ve played in the snow, and doing this with you was so worth it.” 

Meixing’s nose scrunches up, “Don’t get cheesy on me now, we’re still at the park.”

Yifei smiles fondly, “Does this mean you’re ready to go? We can put on a movie and curl up on the couch to warm up.”

“That sounds good, and I think we still have the ingredients to make hot chocolate. Besides,” Meixing winces, “the bag I used for my left foot has a hole in it.”

“Did your foot get wet, my dear?”

“Don’t make fun at me,” Meixing pouts again. “Besides, I know I’m not the only one whose wet!”

“Meixing! You can’t say that in public!” Yifei pretends to look scandalized, eyebrows shooting up dramatically.

It takes a moment for Meixing to understand what Yifei is referring to, and when she does the red in her cheeks rapidly spreads to the rest of her face and ears.

“Yifei!” She flails, waving her arms in embarrassment. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it!”

Yifei bursts out laughing, tugging Meixing close to her so she can hug the poor mortified girl. “I’m sorry, Mei, you’re just so fun to tease.”

“Yeah? Well you’re mean,” is muffled into her jacket.

“I’ll make it up to you, hop on my back and I’ll give you a piggy back ride home.”

“You’re going to what?” Meixing pulls back with a look of disbelief on her face. “You can’t carry me all the way home, you’d drop me before we’d even get out of the park!”

“You have so little faith in me,” Yifei jokes, jutting out her lower lip.

Meixing doesn’t budge. “I’m still not letting you carry me. We can both walk home together, my foot isn’t so wet that I’m incapable of doing such a simple task.”

“Fine then,” Yifei grins, “can we at least hold hands?”

“Of course we can,” Meixing sighs affectionately with a roll of her eyes. “We always hold hands when we walk together.”

“Mmm hmm. It’s because I love you so much.” Yifei leans in to plant a kiss on Meixing’s nose, enjoying the pleased look that crosses her girlfriend’s face.

“I know, I know. I love you too, you big dork. Now let’s go, there’s a couch and movie calling our names.”

“Not to mention a new change of clothes.”


	7. Sleepy Morning [XiuHun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title** : Sleepy Morning  
>  **Pairing** : Xiumin/Sehun  
>  **Rating** : R  
>  **Warning** : Mentions of past sexual activities, language, fluff  
>  **Word Count** : 466  
>  **Summary** : It's Sunday, and Sehun wants to stay in bed with Minseok. Is that too much to ask for?  
>  **Author's Note** : A little drabble to get me back into writing EXO. Also inspired by tweet-ficing with Jenn, but my brain took a slightly dirtier route, lol.

Movement off to his side wakes Sehun, alerting him to the fact that Minseok is now awake. At first he's determined to ignore it, too tired to want to move, but Minseok starts moving around enough to let Sehun know he's in the process of getting up. Seeing as it's Sunday morning, Sehun finds this completely unacceptable.

Sunday mornings are dedicated Minseok and Sehun time, and this particular morning Sehun wants to spend curled up with his boyfriend in bed.

So he flings out his arm, moving the limb blindly until he comes across smooth firm flesh, and slides his hand across Minseok's stomach. "Where are you goin'?" He slurs, not completely awake yet.

Minseok chuckles, fondly running his fingers through Sehun's hair. "I'm getting up. It's past nine, which means it's about time we ate breakfast."

"No," Sehun whines, grappling for Minseok's side, hoping to drag the older back. "Come back."

"Aren't you hungry, Sehun-ah? I can make breakfast for the both of us, what do you want?" Minseok asks, sliding back enough for Sehun to finally curve his arm around the other's waist.

Cracking an eye open, Sehun sees Minseok laying on his side, upper body propped up an elbow. He's smiling, eyes dancing in amusement, but Sehun is much too tired to care.

"Are you an option?" He means it jokingly, but still moves to flop over on top of Minseok, pushing the other onto his back with an 'umph'.

"Really, Sehun?" Minseok sounds surprised, or maybe exasperated is a better way of describing it Sehun thinks. "Didn't I tire you out enough last night? I wasn't exactly easy on you, if your moaning and groaning was anything to by."

Sehun grins, flush spreading across his cheeks. "Yeah, but it felt good. So good," he says it like a praise, pressing a kiss to one of Minseok's pectorals, just above a pink nipple.

"Insatiable," Minseok huffs, but doesn't push him away.

"Are you complaining?"

"No, but we can do something other than fuck in our time alone." Minseok is staring at him, brow raised and lip quirked in a smile.

Sehun pouts. "Fine. We can cuddle a little longer, then eat breakfast, and then maybe. . .?" He trails off, wiggling an eyebrow.

Minseok bursts out in laughter. "Insatiable!" He repeats himself, but settles in anyway.

Curling up against him, Sehun sighs contently. He's just as happy to simply lay in Minseok's arms, something his boyfriend is usually very willing to let Sehun do. He's lucky in that regard.

Though he's mostly lucky that later on, when they do eat, Minseok will do the cooking. After last time, he suspects Minseok will never let him in the kitchen by himself, but Sehun isn't complaining.

He likes feeling spoiled, and Minseok likes indulging him.


End file.
